megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Memory
is a feature from OVER-1 in the game Rockman ×over. OVER-1 can increase his health, attack and defense by equipping Battle Memory chips, but he is limited to five of them (the total varies depending of his armor). Also, each chip has a cost to be equipped, and the total can't pass the limit. The cost limit can be increased when OVER-1's level increases. Battle Memory can be obtained by defeating enemies, bought in the shop, or in special events. Details *'Color' - Each card has one of five colors that represent its element: White for Battle Memory with no element, red for Fire, blue for Water and Ice, green for Wind and Wood, and yellow for Elec. *'Rarity' - The Battle Memory's rarity to obtain. There are seven types of rarity: Normal (1 star, the easiest to obtain), Normal+ (2 stars), Rare (3 stars), Rare+ (4 stars), SuperRare (5 stars), SuperRare+ (6 stars) and Special (event only, with "SPECIAL" written on them). *'Cost' - The Battle Memory's cost to be equipped. *'Level' - All Battle Memory cards start out at Level 1, and the player can level them up to increase their HP, ATK and DEF stats. *'HP' - The amount of HP the Battle Memory increases. *'ATK' - The amount of Attack increased. *'DEF' - The amount of Defense increased. *'Skill' - Some Battle Memory cards have addition effects that can be triggered during the game. Below is a list of the Skills. List of Battle Memory :''NOTE: This list is incomplete'' This is a list of Battle Memory cards that appear in the game, with their initial stats upon obtaining them (Level 1) displayed. Rockman *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Hyper Bomb *Ice Man *Fire Storm Rockman X *X (Mega Man X) *Armored Armadillo *Flame Mammoth *Launch Octopus *Spark Mandrill *Storm Eagle *Anglerge *RT-55J *Rescuable Reploids *Isoc (White, Rare) *Vile (Blue, SuperRare) *Sigma (Mega Man X6) (White, SuperRare) *X (First Armor) (White, SuperRare+) *Axl (White, SuperRare+) Rockman Zero *Zero *Ciel *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Sage Harpuia *Hidden Phantom *Copy X *Omega Rockman ZX *Hivolt the Raptoroid *Flammole the Moleroid *Powmettaur (Red) *Model X (Vent) (Special, White) *Model ZX (Vent) (Special, White) Rockman DASH *Mega Man Volnutt *Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett (Special) *Tron Bonne (Reporter) (SuperRare) *Shu *Klaymoor Rockman.EXE *MegaMan *Guts Soul *Proto Soul *Aqua Beast *Tomahawk Beast *Rush *Fishy *FireMan *HeatMan *Masa *SharkMan *Dr. Froid *ProtoMan *ElecMan *MistMan *NapalmMan *ThunderMan *TopMan *WoodMan *Tango (Green, Normal) *NumberMan.EXE (White, Rare) *Roll (SuperRare) *Lan Hikari (White, SuperRare+) *Life Virus (White, SuperRare+) *Mayl Sakurai (White, SuperRare+) *Lord Wily (White, SuperRare+) *Ring (Yellow, SuperRare+) *TurboMan (Red, SuperRare+) *Bass (White, Special) *Zero (White, Special) Shooting Star Rockman *Geo Stelar (White, SuperRare) *Geo and Omega-Xis *Fire Leo *Green Dragon *Mega Man (With Dragon Sky) (Green, SuperRare+) *Mega Man (With Leo Kingdom) (Red, SuperRare+) *Zack Temple *Luna Platz (White, SuperRare+) *Sonia Strumm (White, Special) *Sirius (White, SuperRare+) Rockman ×over *OVER-4 *OVER-5 *OVER-6 See also *Battle Chip *Battle Card *Parts *Chips (Mega Man X8) References Category:Items